Corn on the cob has been prepared in many ways and eaten for centuries. A common way to serve corn on the cob involves basting with butter. Basting corn on the cob can often become messy or even hazardous. The present invention features a system for applying butter to corn on the cob to minimize the mess and hazards associated with rubbing butter on a piece of hot corn on the cob.
Any feature or combination of features described herein are included within the scope of the present invention provided that the features included in any such combination are not mutually inconsistent as will be apparent from the context, this specification, and the knowledge of one of ordinary skill in the art. Additional advantages and aspects of the present invention are apparent in the following detailed description and claims.